


I Vow To Be Yours

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: It's their wedding vows, Just vows, That's legitimately all this is, There is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: Jake and Amy's wedding vows. That's it. That's all it is. There's no story, no wedding. Just vows.





	1. I vow to stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. I'm sorry.

Jake, the internet definition for “marriage” is “a legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship”.

And sure, that’s what marriage might mean to many, and it does to me, too, but when I think of being married to you, it means something above and beyond that.

It means having someone in my life that I can trust wholly, that I can love until the end of my days without a single doubt. Someone that I can share everything with. Someone that understands me, and that makes me a better person with every passing moment.

It means always trusting that no matter how bad my day was, I can always come home to you and that somehow, you'll make everything alright. It means that I'll never have to go a single day without laughing. 

It means getting to share the rest of my life, every aspect of it, every single little detail, with you. And for some weird reason, that means everything to me.

I promise that for every day, every second that I spend from this moment forth, I will fight with you, for you, against anything that may try to come in our way.

I will hold you in the highest esteem. I will trust you, blindly. I will cherish you, unconditionally. I will love you, more than I have ever loved anything else, honestly, completely, and eternally.

And I swear to you that no matter what happens, I will stay with you, for you, until death do us part.


	2. I promise to be the coolest husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's vows. No plot. Just vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sorry.

Ames, I've told you about a thousand and thirteen times already that you're the most wonderful person I know. You're kind, and funny, and passionate, and when you want something, you never give up on it.

I promise to be like you in that way, Amy. I promise to never give up on us. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, for realz. 

I promise to be the best husband ever. And I know I might break that promise sometimes because I have absolutely no idea what being a husband is like, but I promise to try, for you. Because you deserve the coolest husband in the world. I want to be that for you.

I promise to love you now and forever. Even when we fight, I promise to love you. Even when you're old and cranky someday, I promise to love you. Even when we have kids someday and you're screaming at me at the top of your lungs while giving birth, I promise to love you.

I promise to keep challenging you, and to keep annoying you because I know that you secretly like it. I promise to keep loving your butt, and your face. I promise, Amy Santiago, that until one of us heroically dies on the force, nothing and no one can come between us.

I am yours with every inch of my being until death do us part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye!


End file.
